The perceived reality of a Virtual Reality (VR) environment is enhanced by the ability of a user to manipulate virtual objects within the virtual environment using hand motions and gestures. For example, a person may use a virtual tool (e.g., a hand-held controller) to manipulate and/or modify a computerized model or virtual object (e.g., a sports ball) in the virtual environment. One way the person may evaluate and manipulate the virtual object is by touching and feeling the surface of the object by using a virtual tool which the person controls through a haptic (sense of touch) interface device, such as a joystick, stylus, or other physical device. Recent developments in VR systems have therefore focused on the use and improvement of haptic interface devices for simulating interaction with a virtual object in VR environments.